


Sleepless Night

by Galahading



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 07:11:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17075744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galahading/pseuds/Galahading
Summary: You have trouble sleeping after watching a horror movie with John and Sherlock comforts you.





	Sleepless Night

Horror movies were not your favourite thing in the world, but obviously, your friend, and fellow tenant at Baker Street, John Watson, loved them. So much so, that he invited you to a movie night right after he and Sherlock finished their latest case involving a greedy stepfather and his stepdaughter’s inheritance. You didn’t want to diminish John’s happy attitude. He was usually exhausted but in high spirits right after a case, so you accepted his invitation and immediately regretted it after John had picked out the Conjuring on the T.V. screen. 

Sherlock wasn’t present during the movie experience due to Lestrade pestering him about giving his and John’s testimonies right after a case. You cursed him for giving a solid excuse to not be there but quickly got over it. Sherlock didn’t like sitting through movies so you shouldn’t be surprised about him skipping it. 

When Sherlock returned to 221B, the movie had just ended and you looked like you were about to scream at the sight of him bursting in the flat unexpectedly. He shouldn’t have laughed, but he did and he carefully stored the memory of your frightened face in the room he had made for you in his mind palace. 

“Jesus Christ, Sherlock! You almost gave me a heart attack!” You cried as you playfully smacked your boyfriend’s arm Sherlock swooped down and pecked your lips after letting out a small chuckle.

“I guess movie night was a success then.” Sherlock gave your shoulders a small squeeze as John snickered and nodded while telling the consulting detective the number of times you’ve jumped or covered your eyes during the movie. Both men shared another laugh and a slight blush rose up on your cheeks. You stood up and made your way to the door after grabbing your phone and charger from the wall. 

“Ha-ha, very funny. Just for that, Watson, I’m not going to help you clean up.” You waved at the two men after giving Sherlock another quick kiss and trudged down the stairs to your flat, 221C, before you could be humiliated any further.

You tossed and turned in bed for what felt like hours but in reality was only one, and it was all because of John Watson and his stupid movie. You couldn’t shake off the feeling that someone was watching you and you didn’t dare look in the dark corners of your room in fear that you would see something supernatural. It also didn’t help that there was a raging storm outside causing the lightning to flash and create terrifying shadows from ordinary objects that gave your heart a kick start. 

Many attempts were made to fall asleep but every time you managed to doze off, the sound of thunder would rumble the building causing you to jump return to square one. After giving up on sleep completely, you decided to head upstairs. You didn’t know if Sherlock was awake or not. He usually slept right after a case to make up for the nights he stayed awake trying to solve it, but he also stayed up for the heck of it. For once you wished he was awake at this hour.

Trying your best to be quiet, you walked up the seventeen steps to 221B. The stairs squeaked ever so often making you pause for a few seconds then continue. 

As you feared, the living room was void of the six-foot consulting detective. Another flash of lightning and crack of thunder caused you to jump and knock over the coat rack. You cringed as it crashed onto the hardwood floor. Cursing at your clumsiness, you hoped no one had heard it. However, Sherlock did and emerged from his bedroom a few seconds later, barefoot and waving a baseball bat. He was dressed in his striped blue pajama bottoms and his light gray t-shirt. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you.” You whispered as you frantically lifted up the coat rack. Sherlock lowered the baseball bat and looked at you with confusion. You avoided eye contact with him, trying to hide the blush of embarrassment that was present on your cheeks. Before he was able to ask you anything, another clap of thunder broke the silence and caused you to jump again. Everything clicked. You were never jumpy during thunderstorms, quite the opposite. You loved them.

“Did the movie give you nightmares?” The silence you gave Sherlock answered his question. His gaze softened at the realization that you were having trouble sleeping and therefore, was looking for him for comfort. Placing the bat down, he grabbed your hand and lead you to his room. Unlike the rest of the flat, Sherlock’s room was always clean and well organized much to your liking. His bed looked warm and inviting, so you didn’t bother to hesitate to pull back the sheets, happily sinking onto the bed. 

After Sherlock put his “weapon” away, he turned around to see you already snuggling into a pillow with a small smile on your face. His heart thumped quickly as a cloud of warmth spread over his body at the sight of you. 

Boy, was he in trouble. 

Sherlock quickly slipped into the bed and gathered you in his arms before pulling you close to his body. Your head lied on his chest and the sound of his steady heartbeat chased away any remains of the nightmares you had. This Sherlock was only reserved for you, making you believe how lucky you were to have him. The storm outside was a million miles away. All you thought of was how perfect it felt just to be in his arms.

“Thank you, Sherlock. I love you.” You mumbled into his t-shirt before closing your eyes and falling fast asleep. Sherlock froze at your confession. That was the first time you said those three words to him. He looked down at your peaceful face and admired your beauty before kissing your forehead.

“I love you too, (Y/N).”


End file.
